Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a lubrication structure for a transmission, comprising: a first rotary shaft supporting a first gear; a second rotary shaft supporting a second gear that is meshed with the first gear via a one-way clutch; a first bearing supporting the second rotary shaft, at a casing; a second bearing supporting the second gear, at the second rotary shaft, between the one-way clutch and the first bearing; and a washer supported on an outer periphery of the second rotary shaft and interposed between the first bearing and the second bearing.
Description of the Related Art
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. 2-23893 has made known a structure which supports thrust load applied to an outer race of a one-way clutch, which supports a stator vane of a torque converter of a transmission at a stator shaft, by transmitting the thrust load to an inner race of the ball bearing which supports a pump impeller at the stator shaft, by the route from the outer race to a washer (a retainer) to a thrust bearing to the inner race.